Magiens Cirkels vedtægter
Magiens Cirkels vedtægter er den gældende lov for alle magere i hele Niraham. Eisloniens elvere er undtaget visse af reglerne, eksempelvis forbuddet mod flerskoleri, men overordnet set gælder de for alle - også sortelverne, selvom disse ekstremt sjældent retter sig efter Cirklens på- og forbud. De vigtigste af Cirklens forbud er imod hekse, dæmonologer, flerskoleri og skabelsen af udøde. Derudover findes der et væld af andre regler vedrørende oplæring, anvendelse af magi og deslige. § 1 – Registrering af medlemmer Stk. 1: Alle troldmænd og alkymister skal være registreret hos lensmagistraten indenfor to måneder efter deres ankomst til et givent len. Forsømmelse af dette krav vil medføre, at den pågældende troldmand eller alkymist betragtes som renegat. Stk. 2: Alle troldmænd og alkymister skal være registreret hos stadsmageren indenfor en måned efter deres ankomst til en given by. Forsømmelse af dette krav vil medføre, at den pågældende troldmand eller alkymist betragtes som renegat. Skt. 3: Alle mestre skal registreres hos stadsmageren indenfor en måned efter deres opnåelse af sjette cirkel. Forsømmelse af dette krav vil resultere i irettesættelse af den pågældende troldmand. Stk. 4: Alle udlærte troldmænd skal registreres hos stadsmageren indenfor en måned efter deres opnåelse af tredje cirkel. Forsømmelse af dette krav vil resultere i irettesættelse af den udlærte troldmands læremester. Stk. 5: Alle læremestre skal registrere deres lærlinge hos enten en mester af et akademi eller en stadsmager indenfor to måneder af læretidens påbegyndelse. Forsømmelse af dette krav vil resultere i irettesættelse af den pågældende læremester. Stk. 6: Personer, som ønsker at indlemmes i Magiens Cirkel uden at høre under betegnelsen troldmand eller alkymist, skal registreres hos stadsmageren. § 2 – Magiens Cirkel som stiftelse Stk. 1: Magiens Cirkel er den eneste lovlige magiinstitution for troldmænd. Stk. 1.1: Eisloniens stiftelser er undtaget for denne regel og betragtes også som lovlige. Stk. 1.2: Tharkiens Grå Koglere er undtaget for denne regel og betragtes også som lovlige, om end kun indenfor Tharkiens grænser. Stk. 1.3: Er man som troldmand eller alkymist ikke medlem af en lovlig magiinstitution, betragtes man som renegat. Stk. 2: Et angreb på et område tilhørende Magiens Cirkel er et angreb på Magiens Cirkel som helhed. Stk. 3: Uvedkommende må kun opholde sig på Magiens Cirkels område, såfremt de har fået tilladelse hertil af en funktionær med rang af akademimester eller derover. Stk. 4: Magibrugere, som ikke hører under Magiens Cirkel, må kun udøve magi på Cirklens område, såfremt de har fået tilladelse hertil af en funktionær med rang af akademimester eller derover. Stk. 5: Magiens Cirkels institutioner respekterer og overholder lovene i det land, hvor den pågældende institution har beliggenhed. Stk. 6: Magiens Cirkel holder sig neutral i følgende sager: Stk. 6.1: I tilfælde af strid imellem alle udefrakommende fraktioner værende disse klaner, lande, ordener, racer eller andet. Kun såfremt lensmagistraten givet tilladelse hertil, vil Magiens Cirkel blande sig i slige situationer. Stk. 6.2: Medlemmer af Magiens Cirkel, som også tilhører en anden fraktion, må blande sig uden forlov fra lensmagistraten, hvis vedkommendes fraktion bliver angrebet. Stk. 6.3: Såfremt man som privatperson blander sig i et sådanne opgør, handler man på egne vegne og ikke på Magiens Cirkels og må derfor også tage fuldt ansvar for sine egne handlinger. Stk. 7: Magiens Cirkels formål er at udbrede kendskabet til Cirklens virke og til magi generelt og derved at skabe en større forståelse iblandt folket. Stk. 7.1: Dog må Cirklens hemmeligheder ikke videregives til uvedkommende, idet denne handling vil blive betragtet som forræderi imod Magiens Cirkel, og informanten vil straks være at betragte som renegat. § 3 – Magiens Cirkels akademier Stk. 1: Intet magiakademi må oprettes uden skriftlig tilladelse fra en funktionær med rang af stadsmager eller derover. Funktionærens ansvarsområde skal dække den by, som akademiet oprettes i. Stk. 2: Akademiet ledes af en forstander eller forstanderinde, som har ansvaret for akademiet og dets medlemmer. Stk. 2.1: Forstanderen eller forstanderinden for et akademi skal være en udlært troldmand eller troldkvinde. Stk. 3: For at måtte undervise i en given troldmandsskole skal et akademi have en mester med ansvaret for denne skole. Stk. 4: En akademimester skal være minimum sjette grad. Stk. 4.1: Akademimesteren for alkymi skal være minimum femte grad. Stk. 5: Såfremt et akademi ønsker at undervise i mere end tre discipliner (indberegnet alkymi), skal akademiet have et retsgyldigt råd. Stk. 6: For at et akademis råd kan betragtes som retsgyldigt skal det inkludere: Stk. 6.1: En elementalistmester Stk. 6.2: En mentalistmester Stk. 6.3: En morticistmester Stk. 6.4: En alkymistmester Stk. 6.5: Det er ikke muligt at besidde mere end én post i rådet ad gangen. Stk. 7: Rådet bestemmer over alle medlemmer af det givne akademi. Stk. 8: Rådets beslutninger træffes på demokratisk vis. Stk. 8.1: En funktionær med rang af stadsmager eller derover kan dog omstøde eller annullere alle beslutninger truffet af et akademisk råd, som hører under hans eller hendes distrikt. Stk. 8.2: Såfremt rådet er utilfreds med en funktionærs indblanding i deres sager, kan de rette henvendelse til en person længere oppe i hierarkiet. Stk. 9: Relevante observatører må deltage til ethvert møde, medmindre en funktionær med rang af stadsmager eller derover siger andet. Stk. 10: Observatører har ikke taleret, medmindre rådet tillader det. Stk. 11: Nye medlemmer af et akademis råd udpeges af akademiets forstander/inde, i samråd med akademisk. Stk. 12: En mester af et akademi har ansvaret for alle medlemmer af sin skole og for deres handlinger. Stk. 12.1: En akademimester kan, med samtykke fra rådet, ekskommunikere et medlem af sin skole fra sit akademi. Er der intet råd på skolen, kan akademimesteren træffe dette valg kun med samtykke fra forstanderen. Stk. 12.2: Såfremt en person ekskommunikeres fra sit akademi, er vedkommende at betragte som renegat. Stk. 13: Det er tilladt et akademi at opstille et regelsæt for sine medlemmer, så længe indholdet af dette regelsæt ikke strider imod nogen af Magiens Cirkels love. Stk. 13.1: En akademimester kan give dispensation for enhver regel i akademiets regelsæt. Stk. 13.2: Rådet kan med tilbagevirkende kraft beslutte, at dispensationen givet af akademimesteren har været imod lovenes ånd og annullere den. Akademimesteren har da det fulde ansvar. § 4 – Udlærte troldmænd Stk. 1: En udlært troldmand af tredje grad må have én lærling. Stk. 1.1: Antallet af lærlinge kan, med dispensation fra en funktionær med rang af stadsmager eller derover, udvides i en krisesituation. Stk. 2: En mester af sjette grad må have tre lærlinge. Stk. 3: En læremester er ansvarlig for sin lærlings magiske handlinger, indtil lærlingen er udlært. Stk. 4: En læremester kan til hver en tid fratage sin lærling dennes læreplads, og derved afsige sig ansvaret for lærlingens handlinger. § 5 – Lærlinge Stk. 1: Lærlinge uden en mester må ikke bruge magi uden at have fået tilladelse dertil af en funktionær med rang af akademimester eller derover. Stk. 2: Lærlinge må ikke lære magi fra sig. Stk. 3: Lærlinge skal lyde deres mester frem for alt, medmindre de bliver givet en ordre udstedt direkte fra rådet (såfremt de tilhører et akademi) eller en funktionær med rang af stadsmager eller derover. Stk. 4: Det er tilladt at have mere end én læremester, såfremt alle parter er indforstået dermed. § 6 – Eksklusion fra Magiens Cirkel Stk. 1: En funktionær med rang af stadsmager eller derover kan ekskommunikere et medlem af Magiens Cirkel efter en rettergang. Det forhenværende medlem vil herefter blive betragtet som renegat. Stk. 2: Renegater skal uskadeliggøres og indleveres ved det nærmeste administrative hovedsæde for Magiens Cirkel. Stk. 3: Alle medlemmer af Magiens Cirkel er forpligtet til at handle derpå, hvis de erfarer, at en person er renegat. Stk. 4: Såfremt et medlem af Magiens Cirkel åbenlyst bryder en eller flere af Cirklens regler, kan enhver funktionær med rang af stadsmager eller derover ekskommunikere vedkommende med øjeblikkelig virkning uden rettergang. Stk. 4.1: Manglende kendskab til lovene fritager ikke ansvaret overfor dem. Stk. 5: Alle medlemmer af Magiens Cirkel er lige for dens love med undtagelse af de specifikke område, der står udspecificeret i disse paragraffer. Stk. 6: Disse regler gælder for alle magere. Stk. 6.1: Reglerne gælder tillige medlemmer af Magiens Cirkel, som ikke er magere. § 7 – Forbud Stk. 1: Det er forbudt at strides indbyrdes i ordenen. Stk. 1.1: En funktionær med rang af stadsmager eller derover kan give dispensation herfor, eksempelvis i forbindelse med lærlingeprøver. Stk. 2: Det er forbudt at hindre Magiens Cirkels Inkvisitions arbejde. Stk. 3: Det er forbudt at anvende magi til at bringe Magiens Cirkel i fare. Stk. 4: Det er forbudt at offentliggøre riter til ikke-medlemmer af Magiens Cirkel. Stk. 4.1: Dette gælder ikke generel anvendelse af formularer og disses udøvelse, hvor en rite kunne offentliggøres igennem dens ytring. Stk. 5: Det er forbudt at skabe sjælesten. Straffen herfor er øjeblikkelig ekskommunikation fra Magiens Cirkel, hvorefter man vil blive betragtet som renegat. Stk. 6: Det er forbudt at lagre formularen Destruktion i ladninger eller magiske genstande. Stk. 7: Det er forbudt at anvende sorte eislonske krystaller. Stk. 7.1: En funktionær med rang af lensmagistrat eller derover kan give dispensation herfor. Stk. 8: Det er forbudt at være dæmonolog, heks eller dødemaner. Disse er at betragte som renegater. § 8 – Dæmoner og udøde Stk. 1: Det er ethvert medlem af Magiens Cirkels pligt at bekæmpe dæmoner, dæmonologer, hekse og udøde efter bedste evne. Stk. 2: Det er forbudt at påkalde dæmoniske væsener, at lave pagter med dem og at fremme deres magt på nogen mulig måde. Stk. 3: Det er forbudt at være udød, ligesom det er forbudt velvilligt at medvirke til skabelsen af nye eller styrkelsen af eksisterende udøde. § 9 – Skolerne Stk. 1: Det er tilladt at tilhøre enhver troldmandsskole. Stk. 2: Det er forbudt at være flerskolet. Stk. 2.1: Medlemmer af højmagerne er undtaget denne regel. Stk. 3: Enhver mager er først og fremmest ansvarlig overfor den skolemester og stormester, som repræsenterer magerens egen skole. § 11 – Alkymi Stk. 1: En alkymist er ansvarlig for sin egen omgang med alkymistiske genstande. Stk. 2: Enhver alkymist, der tilhører et akademi, er ansvarlig overfor alkymistmesteren. Stk. 3: Alle større alkymistiske eksperimenter, der kunne få uforudsete konsekvenser, skal meldes til enten stadsmageren og alkymistmesteren. Alkymistmesteren skal derudover overvære eksperimentet. § 12 – Fremmaning af magiske væsener Stk. 1: Det er kun tilladt at omdanne selvbeviste væsener til magiske eksistenser, såfremt receptor frivilligt indvilliger. Stk. 2: En mager er ansvarlig for alle de væsener, der er et resultat af hans handlinger. Stk. 3: Det er forbudt at benytte rall i forbindelse med skabelsen af magiske væsener. § 13 – Rituel magi Stk. 1: Før et ritual udføres, skal en funktionær med rang af akademimester eller derover underrettes. Akademimesteren eller en af denne udpeget person skal overvære ritualet. Stk. 2: Ritualer må kun udføres af udlærte troldmænd. Stk. 2.1: Lærlinge kan medvirke under deres mesters opsyn. Stk. 2.2: En lærling kan få dispensation til at udføre et ritual af stadsmageren eller en højere rangerende funktionær, såfremt lærlingens mester indvilliger. Stk. 3: Lærlinge uden en mester må ikke udføre rituel magi. § 14 – Magiske genstande Stk. 1: Alle magiske genstade skal registres hos Magiens Cirkel. Dette kan gøres hos en funktionær med rang af stadsmager eller derover. Stk. 1.1: Dette gælder ikke relikvier. Stk. 1.2: Stadsmageren kan undlade at føre tilsyn med magiske genstande i tider, hvor krig eller krisesituationer kræver hans eller hendes opmærksomhed. Stk. 2: Dæmoniske eller forbandede objekter skal afleveres til enten stadsmageren eller morticistmesteren på det nærmeste akademi, så snart man erfarer, at man har fået et sådant objekt i hænde. § 15 – Magiens Cirkels råd Stk. 1: Magiens Cirkels Råd i Etos er Cirklens øverste lovgivende forsamling. Stk. 2: Enhver funktionær med rang af lensmagistrat eller derover har valgret i Magiens Cirkels Råd. Stk. 2.1: Kun funktionærer som er til stede under en given afstemning kan votere. Der kan ikke stemmes igennem stedfortrædere eller brev. Stk. 3: Love vedtages ved et flertal i Rådet. Stk. 4: Et lovforslag skal behandles af Rådet i mindst én måned, inden der kan stemmes om det. Stk. 5: Ingen vedtaget lov kan tages op til omstemning indenfor seks måneder efter at være blevet vedtaget. Stk. 5.1: I krisesituationer kan et flertal i rådet give dispensation for denne tidsramme. Stk. 6: Hvert len i Niraham skal være medlem af et af Magiens Cirkels råd, som er den lovgivende forsamling for medlemmerne af Magiens Cirkel indenfor dette område. Stk. 7: Et råd af Magiens Cirkel kan ikke omgås Cirkels vedtægter eller bestemmelser udstedt fra Magiens Cirkels Råd i Etos, men det er rådet tilladt at nedsætte yderligere regler for Magiens Cirkels medlemmer indenfor rådets myndighedsområde. Stk. 8: Et råd kan dække over ét til fem lener. Stk. 9: Enhver funktionær med rang af stadsmager eller derover kan deltage i et sådan råd. Stk. 9.1: Kun funktionærer med rang af skolemester eller derover kan være medlem af mere en ét råd. Stk. 10: Rådet er derudover ansvarligt for at holde Magiens Cirkels Råd i Etos opdateret omkring situationen i de lener, som er indbefattet af rådet.